Love thy enemy
by Glowstix-Junky
Summary: Minato and Fugaku are rivals but what happens when a twist of fate forces them together? FULL DESCRIPTION INSIDE. AU. Rated T for now but M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU where the attack on Konoha and the Uchiha massacre never happened. Kushina and Mikoto are Minato and Fugakus best friends rather than their wives. Fugaku calls Minato 'chickadee' because of his fluffy yellow hair and because he believes Minato is weak. I cant say anymore without giving away too much of the plot, so I leave you with a disclaimer: I NO OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS! All I own is this laptop,flashdrive and perverted mind. I apologize in advance for any spelling errors as my writing software isn't all that great.

Chapter One

"Can anyone tell me the how chakra moves through the body?" Orochimaru asked as he stood in front of a class of potential geninn. Instantly two hands flew up, "It flows through a system like veins and is present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy". Minato shouted out before his rival, Fugaku had a chance. The two had been rivals since the day they met. They competed at everything from who could get to class first to who had the best aim and everything in between. Fugaku merely snorted and turned his nose up at the spiky blonde. "Correct Minato,but please wait until I call on you" the snake man sighed. Minato smiled smugly at his little victory. By lunch time he had won several more little victories against Fugaku and earned himself a detention with the creepy snake-like man. Minato sat down on his favorite bench under the tree and dug into his favorite meal, his mothers homemade ramen with three dango sticks for desert. "Good job on yet another detention, chickadee" a voice mocked next to him. Fugaku Uchiha had already finished his lunch of mountain vegtable salad and smoked salmon. "I still beat you and one day you're gonna answer to me because I'll be the greatest hokage ever!" Minato fumed at the sight of his arch nemisis. "Yeah sure and I'll be the head of the akatsuki" Fugaku retorted sarcasticly. Minato frowned and walked away, wrapping up his lunch to save for later. He wasn't hungry anymore. "Keep running, chickadee! I'm sure the people will just _love_ their next hokage to be a complete coward who cant stand up for himself" the raven headed Uchiha taunted. That did it. Minato threw himslef at his arch rival and began to plow the other boys face in. The other students gathered around and chanted "Fight fight fight". This got Orochimaurs attention, who heaveda sigh and dragged the boys away from each other, "You two, my office now!" the snake hissed. He dragged the two youngsters into his office and made them sit next to each other in fron of his desk. "I've had quite enough of you two and your constant fighting. From now on you will partners for every assignemnt that requires a team. This will continue until further notice." Orochimaru sighed as he poured himself some sake and masaged his temples. "But Orochimaru sensei!" they whined in unison. "_Uchihas dont whine_" Fugake reminded himself. "Sensei, this Uchiha will only drag me down!" Minato complained pointing at Fugaku. Orochimaru only stood and walked to the door. "You two will work together and thats final". He opened the door and the two students walked out. "I hope you're happy you little Uchiha teme" Minato growled so only Fugaku could hear. "Oh dobe im so happy that i get to work with a complete idiot, I got you a little present", Fugaku said as he stuck up his middle finger in Minatos face before dissapering with a poof. "Stupid teme" Minato growled as he walked down the hall to serve his detention. "I'll show that Uchiha bastard some day"

A/N: I hope you continue to read and find out what happens next. Things get pretty intersting as time goes on. Please read and review, every review GREATLY apperciated. Thank you. Sincerly, TheLonelyOtaku


	2. Chapter 2

No reviews so far…. :(. Kind readers I do appreciate those reviews. I don't own Naruto just this flash drive I'm writing this on.

Chapter 2

Orochimaru sighed and rubbed his temples. He wanted nothing more than to go home and have a "snake" fight with his boyfriend Kabuto. Instead he was stuck in school after hours to watch the yellow headed brat. Said brat was washing the desks and scraping any gum from underneath the furniture. The snake man out his head down into his arms and sighed yet again, thoughts of his pale lover invading his subconscious. Seeing his chance Minato set his tools down and very quietly tiptoed towards the door thinking he could outwit the older jounin.

However, Orochimaru was smarter than he looked and without seeming to move, two snakes slithered towards Minato and wrapped their scaly bodies around the spiky blonde. The young boy pouted as his sensei came closer. "That little escape attempt just earned you Saturday detention with me" Orochimaru hissed. Not only was he going to have to get up early to watch the damned brat but he couldn't have his usual morning "fun" with Kabuto. Setting the boy down with the snakes still holding him tight, Orochimaru went back to his desk and got out another bottle of sake. By the time detention was over, the snake man was stinking drunk. "I…bet…*hic*..better…ugh…you…need..to*hic*..work…bet..ter…with…Fugaku…" the man slurred out before stumbling out of the school in the general direction of his shared apartment with his boyfriend. Minato rolled his eyes at his drunken teacher and started to walk in the direction of his own house, the snake jutsu being dropped in the other man's drunken stupor. But not before stopping at Ichirakus ramen stand for a quick snack. Minato settled himself on the stool and twiddled his thumbs while striking up a conversation with the pretty lady who worked there. Once his meal came Minato dug in like a starving man would on his last meal. Who could blame the poor boy? He barley ate his lunch that day and all the hard work worked up quite an appetite.

"Ugh such animalistic display" a cold voice snorted behind him. Minato stopped slurping and turned around, seeing his rival sneering at him. "Well look who showed up just to ruin my snack" Minato sighed in annoyance. "For your information I was just here to pick up an order. Such an unfortunate event to have to run into you" Fugaku said with an annoyed tone. The black haired boy picked up his order and turned to leave, but not before having one last jab at Minato. "See you later chickadee" Fugaku sneered before tipping Minato's ramen bowl onto his lap. The blonde was too shocked to do anything thus giving his rival the chance to escape with a teleportation jutsu. The young lady handed him a clean dish towel. "Who was that boy?" the man who cooked asked. "Hes my arch nemesis and he needs to learn to respect me because im going to be Hokage someday!" Minato said proudly, puffing out his chest. The old man smiled gently and handed Minato a coupon for a free bowl of ramen, "Here thats to make up for that boy spilling your meal". Minato was pleasantly surprised. "Wow thanks old man!" the blonde smiled before charging home to change. Some stray dogs began to chase him on his way home due to the fact he smelled like beef ramen but he quickly got rid of them with a jutsu to scare them off.

Once he got home he ran upstairs to his room and grabbed his cellphone and called his best friend Kushina. "Hello?" a gentle feminine answered. "Hey Kushina its me. Sorry I couldnt call earlier but I had to stay after because that old snake fart doesnt know to leave me and Fugaku alone. Can you believe that Uchiha? Always walking around like the world owes him something!" Minato continued to ramble on for several more minutes until his mom called him for dinner. "Gotta go, foxy, but ill call you later". Unknown to Minato, Fugaku was also complaining to his best friend, Mikoto. "Hes just such a knuckle head. He actually believes that he will be hokage some day! His grades arent anywhere close to being as good as mine! He's just so dumb, and besides if one of us has a better chance of being hokage its gonna be me! No that I want to be. No im going to be the head of all the ANBU!" Fugaku said proudly. Suddenly his father called him downstairs. "Got to go Mi but I'll call you later". Fugaku said before hanging up. Both Mikoto and Kushina sighedin their own rooms, "What am I going to with him?"

A/N: please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes. My spellcheck is complete shit. Kushina is still the nine tails jinchuriki. This is why Minato calls her "foxy" not because they like each other. Minato and Kushina are friends as well as Fugaku and Mikoto. Please please review

Signed GlowStix Junky


	3. Chapter 3

Its about high time I updated. Still no reviews which makes me kinda sad. I know I sound like Im whining but reviews make me feel good about my work because they let me know that someone out there actually enjoys reading my stuff. Any way thanks to all that followed/favorited, I do appreciate that. I dont own Naruto because if I did it woud be one huge yaoi fest.

Minato walked downstairs to see his father glaring at him with a stern look on his face. "Anything you'd like to tell us about today?" he hissed. Immediately the young blonde boy shrank back and cowered under his stern fathers glare and harsh words. "LOOK AT ME WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU, BOY!" the older man bellowed. The youngster looked up with a terrified expression on his face. "A little birdie told me that you got into a fight with that Uchiha boy and got detention for the umpteenth time" Minatos father said in an eerily calm manner. Minato wasn't fooled by the false calmness though, he knew his ass was about to be grass. "Tell me why you would sink so low,Minato, you are part of the proud Namikaze clan! Our clan is above such petty behavior. As punishment you are grounded for a month which means no TV, no seeing friends outside of school or missions, extra household chores and you will work with that Uchiha boy like Orochimaru ordered you to." As if his father had read his mind the older man spoke "Yes Orochimaru told me all about it" he smirked proudly. The young blonde hung his head low and responded quietly, "Yes tou-san I understand. I have brought shame upon myself thus shaming our clan. I will redeem myself in due time". Seemingly satisfied with his sons answer the father spoke, "You may go to your room now". The young blonde drug his feet across the tatami mats as he went as slowly as possible to savor what was left of his freedom.

The tired blonde threw himself onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow. "I'm gonna be Hokage someday. That'll show those damn Uchihas they aren't as good as they think they are." the blonde whispered into his pillow before rolling over and falling asleep. His nightmares were plagued with images of a demon fox with nine tails and a crying baby.

******************************Next Day*********************************************

Minato sighed as he stood outside the door to his classroom. He slowly pushed the sliding doors open and stepped inside. He looked over at his teacher who had a bag of ice on his head and a bottle of painkillers by his side. Turning away from his hungover teacher he walked to his seat which was right across from Fugakus seat. The young Uchiha, paying no mind to his fan girls, turned and glared at Minato. "You better not slow me down today in ninja training!" the older boy hissed.

The blonde boy merely rolled his eyes and turned to the front of the class. The snake man stood up very slowly holding his head and swearing the entire time. "Just go outside and train today. I don't want o deal with you brats at all and If I see you in this classroom, I will feed you to my snakes! Got it?!" the jounin growled. All the kids groaned and shuffled outside. Everyone paired up and began training on various techniques , anything from jutsus to chakra control. "Lets go chickadee!" Fugaku snapped before running off to a more secluded part of the training grounds. On the way there, Minato couldn't help but notice how Fugakus hair flowed with every step he took. It wasn't that long but it managed to flow effortlessly back and forth gracefully with the owners every step. The fact that the Uchihas hair was as silky and shiny looking also mesmerized the short blonde. He longed to reach out and let it flow through his fingers. He was so entranced by the elder boy, that he nearly bumped into him. "Okay loser, lets see how long you can last against an Uchiha" Fugaku sneered. The two pulled out their kunai and shiruken and began their deadly dance. Chests heaving, brows drenched with sweat, eyes looking for a weak spot. They fought and teased, cut and pricked, danced their deadly dance until neither could go on any longer. By the time they had finished both were drenched in sweat and their chests heaved as they gasped for air. Both boys looked at each other and bowed respectfully to their opponent. They looked at each other one last time before limping home. They had sustained several minor injuries during their fight. Fugaku got home first and smiled at his mother and father who were waiting for him. A warm meal of fish and rice cakes waited for him in his usual spot at the table. Minato returned home to his doting mother who immediately bandaged his wounds and made him his favorite ramen dinner. However Minato couldn't stop thinking about Fugakus hair, the way it flowed in the wind, the shininess catching the sunlight just right. He just couldn't get it out of his mind. As he lay in his bed wide awake, he couldn't stop thinking of his rival. After several hours he manged to push the thoughts away and get some sleep, but even in his dreams Fugakus torment never ceased.

A/N: Okay shitty ending but im tired. I really would like reviews please! I =m starting to loose motivation to continue this story. Just one review please!


End file.
